Star Wars: Shattered Vengeance
by heartonfire
Summary: Set between Episodes IV and V, and a few weeks after the novel 'Allegiance'. Mara Jade investigates a forcesensitive Imperial, but has her own agendas. Meanwhile, Asajj Ventress returns to the galaxy with a vendetta against the Sith.
1. Prologue

**STAR WARS**

Shattered Vengeance

_The remnants of the Republic are splintering away. Countless star systems have fallen under the regime of the first Galactic Empire, blinded by promises of security and everlasting glory. Those that fail to adhere to Imperial law find it forced upon them._

_The Emperor, seeking to extend his reach, has dispatched fleets to the Outer Rim and established Imperial control over many systems that were once overlooked. Bringing order to chaos, the Empire has taught those that oppose it to know fear and respect._

_Mara Jade, otherwise known as the Emperor's Hand, is travelling to Tatooine. Although her mission is not official, she feels it will assist her in further understanding the connection between Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker…_

"This is Admiral Creedle of the Imperial Star Destroyer '_Reverence_'. Your registration and clearance signatures are not recognised. Please power down and prepare to be brought onboard".

Mara sighed inwardly. Imperial procedure, as always, was proving to be tiresome. But she was a professional, and had dealt with much more tiresome matters in the past. Only weeks ago, she'd been embroiled in the fiasco involving the corrupt Governor Choard and a rogue stormtrooper quartet calling themselves the 'Hand of Justice'.

Tapping her gloved fingers rhythmically on the control yoke, she pursed her lips and calmed herself, half-closing her eyes and feeling her breath become the centre of her being. Reaching out with her mind, she felt the presences of thousands of like-minded individuals, each one existing within the Force but registering no aptitude with it. Such as it was with Imperials; the Emperor only trusted his most elite servants to use and manipulate the Force. Should the ability be found in a regular stormtrooper, he'd be exterminated at a moments notice.

Confident in the state of focus she'd achieved, Mara Jade sent a response transmission to the '_Reverence_'.

"Admiral Creedle, you'll find that my ship and clearance are in-fact valid. Double-check, and be quick. The Emperor's Hand does not like to be kept waiting" she stated coolly into her comm unit. Silence on the other end; her words had hit home and their implications would be spreading through Creedle and his men. Already she could feel the fear and slight disbelief emanating from the bridge of the Imperial-class Star Destroyer. Counting down the seconds in her mind, a small smile crept onto her lips as a return transmission was received by her onboard computer.

"Like clockwork" she muttered, as she received high-priority clearance, along with the Admiral's personal guarantee that her business in the Tatoo sector wouldn't be hindered by his forces. Reactivating her forward thrust and grasping the control yoke, Mara navigated her way around the bridge section of the '_Reverence_' and diverted her ship toward Tatooine's glowing atmosphere.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

::The _Sprint_-class medical frigate '_Bright Flight_', located in the Unknown Regions::

A vast sea of black, carpeted with the shimmering lights of various solar systems. Each star burning brightly in the void, many of them having already expired by the time their light reached the eyes of those who gazed upon them.

"Looks just like before".

"Yeah, I remember that star over there. Looks just like it always did".

"You sure it wasn't that one?"

"Y'know, I've been piloting this thing for close to 22 years now… and no matter how you look at it, the galaxy looks exactly the same no matter where we drop out of hyperspace".

The _Sprint_-class rescue craft, dubbed '_Bright Flight_', tore through space as though she were merely days old. The flickering blue afterglow of her rear thrusters suddenly died out, and the medical vessel remained almost stationary for a few moments, as though she had finally died after two decades of voyage. With a low whine, however, the hyperdrive engines came online, and the ship was nowhere to be seen.

Inside the cockpit, the two pilots exchanged glances, the stars beyond tailing away into long, violently bright gashes in space, as '_Bright Flight'_ passed lightspeed and beyond.

"Should be four standard hours, if everything goes smoothly" the first pilot muttered, releasing his crash webbing and standing up, a small 'pop' sounding from his lower back as, after hours of being sat down, he gave his bones chance to move.

"IF everything goes smoothly. Remember the trouble we had last week, escaping from Csilla? Those blue-skinned nerf herders almost caught us before we could blink, thanks to this damned vessel. Why she insisted on keeping this old relic is beyond me…" the second pilot grunted, unfastening his own webbing and standing up, grabbing an empty cup from atop the navigational computer.

"Don't talk about the Mistress that way" the first pilot warned, checking through the access hatch to see if their only passenger was listening. "You know she doesn't like it when we speak ill of her decisions, and hell, I'm not one to argue. Did you see what she did to that guy who tried to screw us out of our supply trade?" he asked, his mouth twitching at the memory of it.

"I remember, alright…" the second man whispered. "I never knew a man's spine could bend that way…"

"Yeah, well when we drop out of hyperspace, we'll be rid of her. Twenty years, and we'll finally be rid of her…"

::The Emperor's Palace, Imperial City, Coruscant::

Darth Vader, Commander of the Imperial Navy, Dark Lord of the Sith. Many people galaxy-wide knew of him, knew of his titles and achievements, what he was capable of and what he wouldn't hesitate to do at a moments notice. It was he who had smashed his way across the galaxy and brought star systems bowing at the feet of the Empire, crushing all resistance and dominating those that opposed him. He discarded with the pretence of 'peace and security' a long time before anybody else did, instead making it clear that the Empire reigned supreme, and that to defy him meant a quick, messy end.

Anakin Skywalker. The man who had become Darth Vader. _No_, Vader thought to himself, his footsteps heavy in the seemingly endless entry corridor leading into the Emperor's palace, _Anakin Skywalker died so Darth Vader could be born_. After two decades, Vader still walked with a slight hitch, as though he had never quite adjusted to the mechanical limbs that were crudely attached to the burnt stumps where his flesh ended. Even now, he wished he could feel the hem of his cloak licking at the backs of his feet as he strode. He could sense it there, thanks in large to the various implants and cybernetic nerves in his limbs, but he couldn't truly touch it. Nor could he smell the acrid, polluted air blowing all around him.

Walking down this corridor now, surrounded by the near-darkness of Coruscant's night, he was reminded of twenty years ago. He wished that now he could walk tall and proud, determined as he had then, when he'd marched the 501st Legion into the Jedi Temple for his moment of glory. Had he known what cruel fate the Force had in store for him…

"His Majesty does not wish to be disturbed".

Vader was brought from his thoughts abruptly, the voice of a red-robed and masked Royal Guard bringing his attention back to the here and now. Straightening his posture and hooking his thumbs into his belt, Vader emanated his fearsome presence through the Force, touching at the minds of the two guards now stood before him, their pikes crossed and barring him entry to the turbolift.

"The Emperor is expecting me, pray you don't delay me any further" Vader rumbled, his deep voice echoing around the expanse of the corridor.

"His Majesty does not wish to be disturbed" the second guard repeated, adjusting his grip on the long shaft of electrified metal he'd probably been trained to use with accurate efficiency. Although his breathing pattern didn't alter, his stance didn't shift, something within Vader rose and burned at him, an anger he'd been feeling more and more since Mara Jade and her 'Hand of Justice' had interfered with his affairs concerning the adjustment of Governor Choard.

"Your pride overcomes you, Guard. Don't think yourself above your station, you are here simply to obey The Emperor, and by extension, myself. You are beneath me, don't make me prove it" Vader bellowed, extending a hand and pointing at the last guard to speak. The guard tried to hold his calm, remain stationary with his pike held in the Sith Lord's path, but after a few seconds, his gloved hand moved to the seal of his helmet, as he tried to grasp at his throat. Gagging and choking, he dropped to his knees, his pike clattering loudly to the floor.

"Perhaps I've made myself clear enough" Vader said slowly, as though his exertion over the Force in making this man choke almost to death amused him. Lowering his hand, Vader released the man from his telekinetic grasp, and brushed his way into the turbolift.

As fast as the turbolift was, it still gave Vader too much time with himself and his thoughts. The guard had angered him, but more so than usual. The fact was, Mara Jade's continual presence, as well as her increasing demand of the Emperor's time and focus, was beginning to irritate him. Everywhere he turned, he saw people trying to belittle his importance, to overrule him or be… well, better than him. Just lately, he wondered if the Emperor had forgotten the significance of his own apprentice, the Dark Lord of the Sith whom he had groomed into the perfect enforcer of his will. He had been the Chosen One, and he had sacrificed his entire existence to serve and learn from the Emperor, Darth Sidious. And now… now he felt as though he were being _replaced_.

As the turbolift finally slowed, Vader steeled himself. Unhooking his thumbs from his belt, he assumed a humble posture and stepped into the throne room.

"Lord Vader… it was really unnecessary to injure my guard. They were simply following orders. MY orders".

The voice had come from a shadow at the very back of the room. Vader needn't bother replying; he knew the Emperor wasn't really angry, simply testing Vader's own loyalty and his control over his emotions. After deciding he was close enough to the shadow, Vader dropped to one leather-clad metal knee, and dipped his helmeted head.

"What is thy bidding, my master?"

The shadow turned. A large, black plastisteel throne, hooded to cast a shadow over its occupant, who himself was adorned in black and disguised by the shadow of his own hood. Two pale, aged hands were visible from beneath the voluminous sleeves that lay draped across the consoles embedded in the arms of the throne. A pair of yellow eyes, circled with ringlets of age and fatigue, were also visible to one so accustomed to looking upon this creature as Vader was. Emperor Palpatine, the man who had orchestrated the demise of the Republic, the fall of the Jedi Order, and the birth of the Empire. To look upon him, he would appear frail and withered, a shell of the strong and symbolic leader he had been as Supreme Chancellor. Yet, this man had held the Empire together for two decades, and for two decades, he had been feared and obeyed like no other.

"I sense your judgement is being clouded, Lord Vader" the Emperor spoke, his voice almost gleeful, gloating that with the smallest inflection of his mind, he could detect anything that Vader was careless enough to leave unguarded.

"Clouded, my Lord?" Vader asked, careful to keep his voice level. Vader knew exactly of what the Emperor spoke, but did not dare let his master know he was stalling for time, time to mentally close any doors he may have left open into his mind.

"You feel dejected. Perhaps you are… unhappy with the arrangements I have made regarding my own subjects?" the Emperor continued, standing from his throne. Hunched over, his aged robes hanging from his thin frame, the Emperor still managed to make Vader feel small and powerless whenever they shared the same space.

From the door to the Emperor's antechamber, a violet-robed personal aide appeared, carrying a gnarled walking cane, fashioned crudely from a glossy black wood.

"No, my master" Vader eventually rumbled, as the Emperor's crooked hand reached to the chin of his breathmask and raised it upwards. Taking it as a sign to rise, Vader heaved himself to his feet and bowed his head, seeming to shrink into his cloak at the mere presence of Darth Sidious.

"Then why is it I've been receiving reports of your lack of control concerning the officers placed beneath you? Do you feel threatened by these lesser men?"

Vader inwardly cursed himself. As always, Emperor Palpatine had bore a hole straight into his mind and brought forth the very issue he'd sought.

"They needed to learn a lesson in following commands, my master" Vader replied, again choosing his words carefully. "Insubordination is not something I will tolerate".

"Nor will I, Lord Vader. This lack of control stems from your anger of my choosing Mara Jade as my personal and secret assassin. It stems from your _fear_ of being cast aside in favour of a low-trained _tool_" the Emperor sneered, each word intended to tear into Vader's psyche and force him to submit to his master and confirm that which he already knew to be true.

"This matter has concerned me a little…" Vader admitted, following the Emperor as he walked toward the turbolift shaft.

"Do not let it disturb you, my friend. The Emperor's Hand is not yet aware of the nature of her role. However, she is not to become Sith. Your position of power is secure" the Emperor assured his apprentice.

Vader didn't know whether the Emperor was still taunting him, and merely hung his head, making no sound other than the mechanical breathing and the rhythmic thumping of his heavy footsteps on the metal floor.

"As a matter of interest, I have dispatched Mara Jade to Tatooine. The mission I sent her on was one that required a subtle hand, a matter of delicacy" the Emperor crooned, reaching the turbolift and jabbing a yellow-nailed finger at the door switch. "I have sensed a disturbance in the Force. From the ranks of my own stormtroopers, there comes one who poses great risk to us, Lord Vader".

"What stormtrooper could be a threat to the Sith?" Vader asked, almost as if he thought the Emperor ridiculous.

"Your insight fails you. It would appear we have unwittingly enlisted a potential Jedi."

Entering the turbolift together, Vader's hand instinctively moved to his lightsaber. The mere mention of the Jedi made his blood boil.


End file.
